Aminopropylalkoxysilanes such as aminopropyltrialkoxy-silanes and aminopropylmethyldialkoxysilanes and bissilylamino group-bearing alkoxysilane compounds described in JP-A 10-17579 are widely used as silane coupling agents and surface treating agents.
These aminopropylalkoxysilanes and bissilylamino group-bearing alkoxysilane compounds attain the intended purpose by the mechanism that alcohol-removing condensation reaction occurs between alkoxysilyl groups on the compounds and hydroxyl groups on the surface of silica or substrates to introduce aminopropyl groups. However, since the reaction of alkoxysilyl groups with hydroxyl groups is slow, it is difficult to silylate hydroxyl groups in a quantitative manner.
One means of solving this problem is the use of chlorosilane compounds. However, chlorosilane compounds having a primary amino group do not exist because the amino group reacts with a silicon-chlorine moiety. Therefore, the use of chlorosilane compounds fails to achieve satisfactory introduction of the desired aminopropyl group.
It would be desirable to have silane compounds which overcome the above-mentioned problem, facilitate the introduction of a desired aminopropyl group, and are useful as silane coupling agents, surface treating agents and reactants for use in the synthesis of aminopropyl-modified silicone oil.